


i think that we're alone now

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Justice League Inspired, Mental Health Issues, Superspeed, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: Ben Solo had to deal with the thought of him being normal when he was surrounded by powered people his whole life. What if he was lied to, and had powers so terrible that it changes the course of his life?Rey was normal all her life until she was hit by the beam of a particle accelerator, giving her super speed. She loved her new life and just wants to help everyone.





	1. SOME CHILDHOODS ARE NOT THE SAME

 

ORDINARY. 

Ben Solo had grown up knowing that his mother and uncle had powers. It might have been easier to live with if the both of them didn’t run a league of gifted kids and young adults that fought crime. It seemed that everyone around him was more than extraordinary. Everything around him was completely unremarkable, and it seemed to be made worse by the health problems that he had. He took pills to control his anxiety attacks that made him so tired all the time. Most of his childhood memory consisted with him staring out the window, watching as a masked man or woman would come in to talk to his mother in hushed whispers about missions against big bad villains. They were all conversations that Ben was never allowed to be a part of. 

And then there was Han. The first few years he could really remember of Han Solo could have told you that he shouldn’t have been a dad. He drank too much and was barely ever there. Then when Ben was seven, he remembered that Han wasn’t there at all, and he spent most of the time with the mother of one of the powered kids, Shara Bey. She was nice enough, but she idolized his mother and never understood why he would be upset when she wouldn’t tuck him in for bed or wouldn’t be in the house with him. 

It was when Ben was eight years old that Han came back, Ben and him were outside and Ben was watching Poe spar with another kid who had super strength. Han had sat down right next to him and was silent for a long time before he said, “I wanted to say I’m sorry to you.” Ben looked up at him. Saw that he had been crying. 

He was pretty sure that his father had never cried before. “I did a lot of bad things, kid.” 

“Mom said that everyone does bad things, it only matters how you fix them.” Shara Bey told him that. Not actually Leia. 

“She did, huh? Well I guess she might be right, but I needed to tell you that I’m sorry.” Ben wasn’t sure that he understood. “I have a problem, kid. And you’re not old enough to understand what it is but when it is I’ll tell you, and it made yours and my relationship not great. I wasn’t a great dad and I wasn’t around enough. I want to be a good dad to you, if you let me.” 

Ben didn’t hesitate when he told his dad that he forgave him. He hated seeing him cry. “You want to go to the museum?” Han could tell that Ben hated the house. He hated the reminder that he was so normal all the time. 

“Yes!” After he turned eight, he got his father back. And those were the best years of his life. 

* * *

 

Rey was an accident. 

She wasn’t meant to have powers, but it still happened anyway. Rey was used to being ordinary, living alone without a mother or a father. She had a grandfather to help her through her childhood, but he died when she turned seventeen, living her with the house that he lived in and enough money to put herself through college.

Rey had lived a busy life and she was always running late before, working at the police station as a forensic officer. While she was damn good at her job, the running late was a problem. It was always a problem. Her superiors always asked her why, and trying to solve the murder of your parents is never a good answer, so she said that she was in traffic or something else. Those excuses always seemed enough to be good enough for them. 

She solved cases, they liked that. 

Then the accident happened. 

The particle accelerator that had sent a reaction through all of her city. She was hit by it when she was working a late night at the lab, the bolt surging through the roof and tearing it open like someone was peeling the tin foil off the top of a yogurt cup. It was a four-month coma where doctors were going to pull the plug before she woke back up and everything changed.

Rey may have been an accident but she felt like she had a life after she figured out that she had powers, and she liked that. Felt like she was actually helping when she stopped someone from robbing a bank or a grocery store, stopped someone from killing themselves or killing someone else. It was nice. 

She didn’t think that her work would have ever gone out of the city of Jakku that she lived in, until she was approached by none other than  _Phoenix_ showed up at her door. “Hi,” He said, “I’m Poe Dameron.”

“I know who you are.” She was beaming, “Come in.” 

* * *

 

Han Solo died of pancreatic cancer at the age of seventy-four, and Ben had to come back from college. He had missed the funeral and he was feeling like a fuck up. It probably didn’t help that even now; his mother wasn’t talking to him. Instead, the robot that she created was. “How are you doing, Master Solo?” C3PO asked. “I know that this is a trying time and I know that I may be unable to comfort you but could I offer you something to drink.” 

“Some tea would be nice.” He knew that the robot meant well but he wanted to be alone. He was staring at the picture of his father that had been there during the funeral service. He had told himself that he wouldn’t cry for his father, that his father wouldn’t have wanted him to stress out when he was at med school, but that was proving to be a lot harder for him than he thought that it would be. 

He was starting to feel more isolated, in a big main living room with no one else there. No one else wanted to so much as comforted, or maybe they just forgot that he was the man’s child anyways. C3PO brought back some jasmine tea for him. 

“Have you taken your anxiety meds?” He asked Ben. 

His anxiety meds. 

Shit. 

* * *

 

Rey had gotten Poe a sprite before he sat down on her couch and the two of them started talking about small things. Rey had this thing where she just word vomited and she felt kind of bad for making Poe listen, but only after she realized she was babbling. “Sorry, anyways why are you here?” 

“Because I need a favor from you and you could say either yes or no, no one would blame you for saying no. I know that you have super speed, and we need to assemble a team for a mission that Leia Organa thinks that you would be a good asset in. Would you like to --” 

“Yes!” 

“Really? That quick?” 

“Yes, yeah. That sounds awesome. I’ll join.” Rey’s optimism was a little more than she could handle sometimes. More than other people could handle either. She was pretty sure that Poe thought that she wasn’t giving it any thought, but she knew that she wanted this. She would be good at this. 


	2. Making Friends

Rey went to meet Leia three days after her son had gone missing, but at the time she hadn’t even known that Leia had a son. Poe had told her that she was just there to meet everyone else. Have some lunch with Leia. Rey didn’t know why she was nervous, but she felt nervous. The Organa house was huge, huger than anything that she had ever seen before. “Are you nervous?” Poe asked her. Rey nodded.  

“You could tell,”  

“Yeah, you’ve been kind of shaking in the car for a while.” He pulled into the driveway.  

“Oh that? I uh don’t use cars that much anymore if I could help it.” 

“Huh, nice to know.” Rey got out of the car and followed Poe. “Anyways, Leia’s gonna love you. So is everyone else. You’re so bubbly.”  

“Thanks.” Poe knocked on the door. One of the other superheroes opened it.  

“Hey, Paige. Got the new recruit here,” Rey felt like she was bouncing, even though she didn’t mean to be. Paige. Wonder Woman. That was great. Rey found herself unable to speak in the presence of the other good.  

“Oh, hey. Nice to meet you--” Rey forgot how to speak before she jutted out her hand.  

“Rey, big fan.” She was blushing. This was going a lot worse than she thought it would go. This was why she didn’t have friends. Paige smiled and took her hand.  

“That’s sweet. You nervous?”  

“Could you tell?”  

“Yes,” She said, “come on. No reason to be nervous.” She let Rey inside, and Rey followed her and Poe to an office. She was about to meet Leia Organa, she told herself, she needed to calm down. 

* * *

Ben had forgotten his anxiety medication and he was already starting to feel the effects of it. He was shaking, starting to dog himself on the fact that he was stupid enough to forget such a thing. “Fuck,” It was then that he finally ran into his mother, and he was starting to debate whether or not he should leave.  

“Ben, are you okay?” She asked.  

“I forgot my medication,” It wasn’t like she really cared. She was just pretending to be a mother.  

“Oh no,”  

“I just... need to... go.”  

“Ben, it’s just two days. I think that you’ll be fine.”  

Not everything was fine.  

* * *

Rey was sitting opposite of Wonder Woman and Batman to talk to none other than Leia Organa. Leia seemed like a nice enough woman, but Rey got this vibe of not being worthy of being in the same room as her. It wasn’t Leia’s fault. It just how it was. Leia had introduced herself, and then immediately said, “If I’m being totally honest, I didn’t think that you would say yes.”  

“Leia,” Paige warned. “Don’t scare the kid off.”  

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing,” Leia said, “it’s just you’re young. Your whole life ahead of you, are you sure that you want to do--” 

“Yes,” Rey said. “More than anything in the world.” Leia stared at her for a long time before conceding, telling her that it was good that she wanted to join the team. She laid out the mission for them, there was a shipment of nuclear weapons that was bought by none other than Snoke, a multimillionaire genius who had a penchant for doing things that were just slightly illegal. He wanted to make a weapon that level Gotham, Corellia, and Metropolis City.  

She walked out with Poe and Paige, “Don’t mind Leia.” Paige told Rey. “She’s just concerned. You’re young, eager, she doesn’t want you getting hurt even if you don’t know her that well.”  

“I can take care of myself,”  

“Then prove it,” Poe said, “time to spar.”  

* * *

“You need to calm down.” Leia told him.  

“Easy for you to say,” He started walking, he needed something to do. “You really never knew what my anxiety was like. You were never there, at least Han was.” Leia was silent for a moment before she went up the stairs, trying to follow her son.  

“I want to help,” She said, “I know that I wasn’t always around and--” 

“I don’t want your help now, I don’t want your pity, you weren’t there and you blamed Han for everything, especially when it came to me.”  

“Han was a fucking alcoholic! He’s not Jesus,” Ben felt like he was seeing red. It was a bad idea to come here. He wanted to leave, to go home and just lay down for as long as possible. That wasn’t going to happen though.  

“Ben Solo, turn around and talk to your mother.”  

“Oh, my fucking god,” He turned around, starting to see red. That’s when his life got turned upside down. When he turned, the banisters of the staircase started to warp. He didn’t notice it at first. Then the lightbulbs starting to break, the glass shattering and flying everywhere. The stairs shook.  

“Ben,” Leia said, “calm down.”  

And that’s when he realized he had been lied to. Ben Solo had powers. 

* * *

_ Three Years Later _

It was three years since Rey had joined the Justice League, but she mostly stayed within the bounds of her home city. She just felt better helping those people, whenever threats got really big, she joined in on fights that involved world threatening things. It had been three years since Leia’s son had disappeared and the way she talked about him when the two of them had lunch together made Rey want to meet him.  

She always told Leia that she was sure that he was out there, that he missed her and he would come come back some day. She just smiled and said that that was a nice sentiment, but that probably wasn’t the case. She wished that she could help Leia more than that, but she knew that she couldn’t.  

Rey spent most of her time going between working at the station and being the Flash instead. Leia was the type of person that didn’t open up too much to others. Rey hated to see her give up on her son coming home, but she knew Leia was being realistic.  

It had been too long.  

It wasn’t going to happen.  

 


End file.
